Souvenirs d'un traître
by Bewitch-Tales
Summary: Ils ne parlaient jamais du passé ou de l'avenir. Seule cette petite bulle de passions et de tentations faite de vêtements et de briques fracturées comptaient à leur yeux. - OS - Théodore Nott & Hermione Granger - Lemon & Larmes.


******Pairing: Théodore Nott & Hermione Granger.**

**Genre: Romance & Tragedy.**

**Rating : M -pour la _violence_ & le peu de _lemOn_.**

**Disclamer: Les persOnnages appartiennent à la grande JK Rowling. Seule l'histOire est à moi. **

**Note de l'auteur: ****Et me revOilà avec un nOuvel OS ThéOdore & HermiOne cette fOis =D Bon, je préviens que celui-ci n'est guère propice aux bavOuillages intensifs cOmme le Blaise & HermiOne que j'ai pOsté y'a quelques temps... Celui-ci est plutôt propice à la déprime, si j'puis dire... (bien que je pense avoir déjà écrit bien pire). Il se passe en 1997, mais ne prend pas vraiment en compte les tomes 6 & 7... Enfin, vOus verrez bien ! EncOr' un ptit avant gOût à Fair-Play, & j'avOue que j'commence sérieusement à adOrer HermiOne avec _d'autres hOmmes_ que DragO désormais -alOrs que ça m'était assez complexe autrefois... Comme dans l'Os Blaise & HermiOne, mOn blOndinet préféré apparait... Enfin, j'vais pas blablater davantage & vous laisse vOus plonger dans ce ptit'OS tourmenté !**

**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤ **

******.**

**.**

**Souvenirs d'un traître**

« Je t'aime… »

Il chuchota ces quelques mots près de son oreille en une dernière poussée de ses hanches entre ses cuisses. Elle bascula sa tête en arrière, ses boucles brunes s'éparpillant autour de son visage rose. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour retenir le gémissement guttural qui franchit néanmoins la barrière de ses lèvres plus faiblement qu'il ne l'espérait. Il aimait tant l'entendre hurler son nom lors de l'orgasme. Une sorte de fétichisme sans doute tant il adulait sa voix douce et claire qui devenait si rauque lors de l'amour. Il posa ses lèvres sur sa bouche, l'entraînant dans un baiser savoureux. Il resta ancré au plus profond de son corps avant de se retirer, s'allongeant sur le côté du lit de fortune qu'ils s'était faits à l'aide de leurs vêtements dans cette caserne de pompiers désaffectée londonienne.

Leur petit lieu de rencontre… Leur nit douillet… Leur secret. Ils ne parlaient jamais du passé ou de l'avenir. Seule cette petite bulle de passions et de tentations faite de vêtements et de briques fracturées comptait à leur yeux.

Au beau milieu de cette guerre entre les forces du bien -menés par Harry Potter- et celles du mal -soumises à Tom Jedusor, mieux connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort- il n'y avait aucune place pour l'amour. Et encore moins pour celui que vivaient ces deux enfants allongés sur ces draps, aux jambes mêlés et au souffle brûlant encore de désir. Tout deux âgés de dix-sept ans, ils avaient connu la guerre trop jeunes. Elle aux côtés d'un Harry Potter amical qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur. Lui prosterné devant un maître au sadisme qui n'avait pas d'égal, bien que son sang d'une pureté irréprochable ne doive couler.

_Hermione Granger et Théodore Nott_. Aussi jeunes qu'intelligents. Aussi beaux que pauvres. Aussi torturés l'un que l'autre. Aussi amoureux l'un que l'autre. L'école de Magie Poudlard avait été fermée plus d'un an auparavant, alors qu'ils commençaient à peine à se rendre compte de leurs existences respectives, de leurs ressemblances aussi. Et cette guerre -au lieu de les séparer, de les détruire comme ça avait été le cas pour de multiples couples- les avait unis. Ils n'avaient pu se passer de la présence de l'autre plus de quelques semaines et avaient décidé de se retrouver malgré le danger que cela pouvait représenter. Ils avaient avant tout envie de vivre, quel que soit le risque qu'ils prenaient… Ils étaient ensemble, et c'était la seule chose qui comptait réellement à leurs yeux. Tant qu'à mourir, il valait mieux avoir vraiment vécu auparavant.

Les lèvres de Théodore se posèrent sur le sein d'Hermione, à l'endroit exact où reposait un petit grain de beauté -première chose qu'il avait vu et qui l'avait attiré treize mois plus tôt lors d'une rencontre à la bibliothèque. Elle frémit légèrement sous cette caresse et remonta un bout de tissus sur son corps découvert, l'air glacé de l'hiver pénétrant dans la pièce à demie détruite. Le soleil se couchait derrière les murs, éclairant les lieux d'une lueur doré et chaude orangée assez romantique.

« Je t'aime aussi… » Murmura-t-elle finalement en se tournant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Elle le dévora du regard quelques instants, ne se lassant pas d'admirer sa tignasse châtain foncé et ses yeux d'un bleu tourmenté et assombri par ses cernes. Il était si beau que ça en devenait indécent… Il fallait néanmoins y prêter attention pour vraiment le remarquer. Elle passa son doigt sur son nez aquilin froid à cause de la température extérieure et le glissa plus bas, sur ses lèvres minces, puis sur sa gorge et sa pomme d'Adam. Il arrêta sa main en riant.

« Si tu continues, il est possible que j'ai envie de recommencer…

- Où est le problème ? Tu ne t'en sens pas capable ? Tes multiples conquêtes t'épuisent ? Le persécuta-t-elle avec un sourire suspicieux.

- Tu es la plus fatigante de toute… Riposta-t-il, entrant dans son jeu avant de se reprendre : Tu sais très bien que tu es la seule… Et tu prends assez de mes forces… Mais, je vais devoir m'en aller. »

Elle se redressa légèrement, tentant de voir un sourire dans ses yeux, une grimace sur ses lèvres qui prouverait qu'il plaisantait. Puis elle réalisa qu'il était parfaitement sérieux. Elle se mit debout, entière nue, et saisit ses sous vêtements au sol avant de se rhabiller. Il soupira en passant sa main dans ses épis châtains, les plaquant vers l'arrière, désorienté par la soudaine rupture de contacts entre eux.

« Je suis désolé. Un boulot pour Tu-Sais-Qui… Je n'ai pas le choix.

- Quel genre de boulot ? Murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres, s'emmitouflant dans son pull multicolore made in Molly.

- Mione… tu sais très bien que… »

Elle haussa les épaules avec un sourire, sachant très bien qu'il ne dirait rien. Ça faisait partie du pacte qui s'était crée entre eux quelques mois plus tôt. Il ne lui demandait aucune information sur les actions de l'Ordre. Elle taisait ses mille questions sur ce que faisaient les mangemorts. Néanmoins, aucun d'eux ne se tenait réellement à cette règle. Ils étaient au cœur d'une guerre qu'ils ne pouvaient ignorer, malgré leurs essais.

Il se mit debout à son tour, se rhabillant rapidement pour ne pas attraper froid bien que la chaleur se dégageant encore de son corps puisse largement lui permettre de ne pas tomber malade. Hermione se tourna vers lui -une fois qu'il fut entièrement recouvert de ses vêtements, et lui accorda un simple sourire dont la tristesse n'était pas à dévoiler. Il s'approcha d'elle avec douceur, caressant ses lèvres du bout des doigts avant d'y poser sa bouche, l'embrassant languissamment. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, l'incitant à se rapprocher davantage. Il obéit, tout en douceur… comme toujours. Elle s'était toujours étonnée de la tendresse qui le caractérisait, même après tant de temps passé entre ses bras. Elle eut l'impression que ce baiser avait duré à peine quelques secondes, mais lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle, la lumière avait déjà baissé.

« Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, maintenant… Marmonna-t-il sur un ton d'excuse.

- D'accord… Fais attention à toi. Promis ? »

Il acquiesça d'un signe léger de la tête, manifestement habitué à cette demande. Il ne pouvait cependant prononcer le mot « Promis » sans se sentir coupable. Il n'avait aucune preuve, aucune certitude quant à ce qui l'attendait hors de ses murs en morceaux. Il ne se sentait en parfaite sécurité qu'entre ses bras… Car elle était elle-même protégée. Tant qu'elle allait bien, il ne craignait rien. La mort ne lui faisait pas peur tant qu'elle était en vie. Il lui sourit, adorablement angélique.

« Et toi, tu ferais mieux de dormir un peu… Tu as l'air au bord de l'épuisement. »

Elle haussa les épaules, sachant parfaitement de quoi il parlait. En effet elle avait l'impression d'être lourde, de prendre plus de place que d'habitude, de peser des tonnes… Elle n'arrivait plus à dormir depuis déjà quelques semaines. Ses maux de tête et ses nausées n'arrangeaient rien. Elle avait bien une petite idée de ce qui lui arrivait. Elle repoussait constamment l'instant où elle devrait vérifié la véracité de son angoisse. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air soucieux qui s'était peint sur ses traits. Elle se détourna.

« Fonce ! On se voit samedi prochain ?

- Comme toujours. »

Comme tous les samedis depuis onze mois…

******.**

**.**

Hermione se faufila dans la salle de bain du 12 Square Grimmaurd où elle vivait -ainsi que tous les membres de l'Ordre ou presque- depuis le début de cette guerre. Elle referma violemment la porte derrière elle. En une nouvelle bouffée de paranoïa, elle scruta chaque partie de la pièce, allant jusqu'à jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la penderie pour vérifier si personne ne s'y était caché pour l'observer. Une fois rassurée sur ce point, elle abaissa la fermeture éclair de sa veste et en sortit un petit sachet plastique bleu et vert où le nom d'une pharmacie était marqué. Elle mit quelques secondes avant d'oser prendre la petite boite en carton qu'il renfermait.

Lorsqu'elle le fit, son souffle s'heurta dans sa poitrine. Bien qu'elle l'eut acheté quelques dizaines de minutes plutôt -sur le chemin entre son lieu de rendez vous avec Théodore et le Quartier Général de l'Ordre- elle n'osait toujours pas y croire. Test de grossesse. Elle songea brièvement qu'un sortilège aurait sans doute put lui donner une réponse à la question qui la torturait depuis des semaines beaucoup plus rapidement. Mais l'idée de mêler la magie à tout ça lui semblait anormal.

Elle sortit l'objet tabou de son emballage et lut consciencieusement le mode d'emploi -ce qui était parfaitement inutile. Elle le suivit à la lettre, comme elle l'avait toujours fait avec les règlements.

Trois minutes plus tard, elle observa le test passer du blanc au bleu… Positif. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots. Elle était enceinte. Elle. Elle, Hermione Granger, âgée de dix sept ans était enceinte de Théodore Nott. Théodore Nott, mangemort reconnu âgé de dix sept ans. Elle ne pouvait y croire. Ne voulait y croire. C'était simplement absurde… Comment cela avait-il pu se passer ? Elle qui se protégeait à chaque fois… Une petite voix dans son esprit lui précisa que justement un mois plus tôt, elle avait légèrement oublié ce petit détail, trop enflammée par ses ébats. Elle se laissait toujours allé dans ces moments là mais un éclair de lucidité lui faisait se souvenir du plus important généralement. Et voilà que cette seule fois où elle omettait de se protéger, la pire chose pouvant lui arriver se produisait.

Un enfant… Un enfant en pleine guerre avec un Mangemort qui risquait sa vie en menant une double vie dont il ne pouvait se défaire. Un homme qui disait l'aimer, mais ne pouvait le lui prouver en se rangeant de son côté dans les batailles. Un homme qui n'avait absolument rien d'un père si elle y pensait bien… Ou du moins qu'elle ne voyait pas comme tel. Un homme que ses amis détestaient du plus profond de leur être. Cette grossesse compliquait tant de choses… Compliquait tout !

Elle tentait de faire fonctionner son cerveau afin de trouver une solution… Qu'elle ne pouvait même imaginer. La seule idée qui lui parvint ne lui paraissait pas envisageable dans la situation actuelle pour le moment. Alors qu'elle se voyait mentalement avaler une potion censée résoudre le problème, son esprit fabriqua sournoisement un autre portrait. Beaucoup plus plaisant pour elle. Celui d'un enfant. Un garçonnet de quelques années aussi emmêlés que les siennes, mais qui avait hérités des yeux sombres de son père.

Elle sécha rapidement ses larmes lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« Qui c'est là dedans ? Ça en mets du temps ! »

La voix rauque d'Harry finit de faire disparaître les yeux presque noirs du petit Nott junior. Elle récupéra toutes ses affaires et les fourra dans la poche en plastique, l'air alarmée. Elle ne voulait absolument pas que ses amis soient au courant. Jamais. Elle referma sa veste en y glissant le sac, puis quitta les lieux, ouvrant la porte à la volée. Harry fronça les sourcils en la voyant, remarquant ses yeux rouges et son air malade.

« Mione… Qu'Est-ce que tu faisais là dedans ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, ne pouvant ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer un mensonge. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment mentir à ses amis quand ce n'était pas absolument nécessaire. L'omission était tellement plus simple à accepter, surtout pour ne pas être persécuté ensuite par la culpabilité -du moins pour elle et sa conscience. Elle ne se sentait pas d'attaque à expliquer quoi que ce soit à Harry.

« Je… je te laisse la salle de bain. »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et s'échappa avant d'engager une véritable discussion avec lui, sachant qu'elle finirait par cracher le morceau si elle lui parlait. Elle ressentait néanmoins -pour la première fois depuis longtemps- le besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Elle descendit à la cuisine, l'esprit tourmenté par mille questions sans réponses qu'elle aurait du se poser depuis bien longtemps. Sur elle. Sur Théo. Sur elle et Théo. Et sur leur possible bébé…

Seule Molly était présente dans la pièce du rez-de-chaussée, cuisinant le repas afin de nourrir leur petite troupe -constitué d'une trentaine de membres présents tous les jours, les autres étant souvent en mission ou à Poudlard qui était devenu le second QG. Hermione proposa gentiment -et pour s'occuper l'esprit- son aide à Molly qui accepta avec un sourire soulagé. Préparer un repas pour autant de monde était assez fatiguant à la longue.

« Madame Weasley… Je peux vous poser une question ? Demanda Hermione au bout de quelques minutes d'un pieu silence concentré par les épluchures de pomme de terre.

- Bien sûr, ma chérie ! Accepta Molly avec un immense sourire amical censé la persuader de confier enfin ses soucis à quelqu'un.

- Est-ce que… Avez-vous eu peur quand vous êtes tombée enceinte pour la première fois ? »

Molly resta bouche bée, stupéfiée par cette nouvelle sous entendu. Elle savait qu'Hermione cachait quelque chose. Ses départs constants de la maison et cet air béat qu'elle arborait en revenant n'étaient pas sans évoquer une liaison que Molly avait vu arrivé. Mais avec qui ? De plus, le fait que la jeune fille de même pas dix-huit ans soit enceinte n'était pas particulièrement une bonne nouvelle. Avoir un enfant durant cette guerre tenait forcément de tendances suicidaires. Néanmoins, la question d'Hermione se devait d'obtenir une réponse et Molly s'efforça d'en trouver une.

« Oui, à chaque fois, à chacune de mes premières grossesses. Pour Fred et George également, car des jumeaux… c'est beaucoup de travail ! Pour Ron, puis Ginny par contre… J'avais l'habitude si je puis dire.

- Vous aviez peur qu'il leur arrive quelque chose ?

- Oui. Mais pas à cause de la guerre qui faisait rage. Ou encore parce qu'Arthur et moi étions jeunes et fervents actifs de la cause rebelle. J'avais juste peur de ne pas être à la hauteur… de ne pas être une assez bonne maman. »

Hermione resta silencieuse un instant et n'osa rien dire de plus, craignant de se trahir. Elle ne se rendait pas vraiment compte que Molly avait déjà tout comprit… Ou presque. Hermione reporta son regard sur les pommes de terre, les coupant en petits cubes pour qu'ils cuisent plus rapidement. Molly fit de même avant de -ne pouvant s'en empêcher- se lancer dans un interrogatoire.

« Hermione, ma puce… Si -par le plus grands des hasards- tu es enceinte. Et si ce garçon n'est pas… de chez nous… Tu ferais mieux de le prévenir. De ne pas garder ça pour toi. Le stress ne serait si bon pour toi… ni pour le bébé. Dans le cas où tu es enceinte bien évidemment.

- Je n'étais pas très discrète, hein ?

- Disons que c'est soit toi, soit l'une de tes amies que tu souhaites aider… donc Ginny. Et je préfère penser qu'il s'agit de toi. Plaisanta-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Non… ce n'est pas Ginny. Harry et elle n'y sont pas encore…

- Merci Merlin ! Alors… Qui est l'heureux élu ?

- Madame Weasley… je… je ne peux pas vous le dire…

- Je suis sûre que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Tu as assez de jugeote et tu es largement assez intelligente pour trouver un homme bien pour toi.

- Merci, Madame Weasley… Bredouilla Hermione du bout des lèvres, ses joues se rosissant légèrement.

- Et si tu ressens le besoin d'en parler… Je suis là. Je ne te jugerais pas, quoi qu'il se passe. »

Hermione eut l'impression étrange que Molly savait déjà tout. Ce qu'elle vivait et avec qui et depuis quand… Tout. Elle eut envie de s'enfoncer dans le sol, s'y fondre comme une matière visqueuse jusqu'au centre de la Terre et mourir… Cette solution paraissait si simple par rapport à ce qu'elle vivait désormais. Elle reposa le couteau près des épluchures et se redressa sur son fauteuil.

« Je…

- Va donc vaguer à tes occupations ! Je peux me débrouiller !

- Merci. »

Elle ne la remerciait pas que pour accepter son départ, mais aussi pour l'avoir écouté. Elle quitta la pièce, passant devant Remus Lupin qui lui tapota gentiment l'épaule avant de rejoindre Molly à table. Cette dernière lui adressa un regard courroucé presque effrayant.

« Vous avez écouté à la porte ?

- Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… La curiosité à l'évocation du mot « grossesse » l'a emporté sur ma bonne éducation.

- Je comprends…

- Vous pensez que c'est grave ?

- Si ce garçon et elle ne se voient qu'hors de ses murs, ça l'est forcément. Il s'agit soit d'un Moldu… Soit…

- Un ancien élève de Poudlard ayant choisi le mauvais coté de notre monde… »

Au dessus d'eux, Hermione s'était étalée de tout son long sur le lit dans la bulle de solitude qu'était sa chambre. Elle avait calé une chaise à la poignée de porte pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer sans pour autant utilisé la magie pour le faire… Elle voulait faire comprendre aux autres qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule. Se redressa légèrement sur son matelas, elle reporta son regard cerné de noir à la fenêtre. Elle avait une complète vision sur le minuscule jardin de la maison, à peine 3m2. Tonks était installé avec le petit Teddy, nouveau né adorable et si fragile qui avait parfois envie d'un peu d'air frais, ce que ne lui offrait pas cette maison.

Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment voulu d'enfants. Elle ne les aimait même pas. Trop bruyants, sales, bavant tout le temps… Ils demandaient trop d'attention. Mais imaginer un petit Théodore miniature lui donnait envie de rire -chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Néanmoins sa vie n'était pas du tout propice à l'arrivée d'un enfant. Sa relation avec Théo non plus. Elle l'aimait, elle n'en doutait même pas. Et il l'aimait… Il le lui répétait assez souvent pour qu'elle le croit sur parole. De plus, tous les risques qu'il prenait pour qu'ils puissent se voir étaient une preuve irréfutable de son amour. Elle les imaginait si bien tous les trois… Sa conscience l'arrêta violemment. Tant qu'elle n'avait pas parlé de sa grossesse au principal concerné, elle n'avait pas le droit de rêver à un quelconque futur.

Elle posa sa paume bouillante et moite sur son ventre froid. Bêtement, elle eut l'impression de sentir une petite protubérance… Inexistante. Elle ferma les yeux et plongea dans le sommeil, rêvant d'une soirée où elle annoncerait une nouvelle des plus étonnantes à l'homme qu'elle aimait…

******.**

**.**

Théodore inspira profondément avant de se glisser à l'extérieur de sa chambre, au beau milieu de l'après midi afin d'aller retrouver Hermione. Le Manoir Malefoy grouillait de monde, des Mangemorts qui profitaient des quelques heures de liberté accordées par leur maître… Rares heures d'ailleurs. Des cris provenaient des sous sols où les prisonniers étaient enfermés, torturés, violés, puis tués. Bien qu'il les entende, Théo n'y prêta guère attention. Il dégringola les marches, ses mains dans ses poches pour se donner un air décontracté alors que ses mains étaient moites et son cœur palpitant. Il vivait avec cette bouffée d'adrénaline depuis bien longtemps… Tous les samedis. Il croisa Drago Malefoy qui lui sourit… Sourire identique à une grimace, mais Théo savait que Drago ne savait sourire autrement.

Il quitta le manoir -quartier général de Lord Voldemort et de ses sbires- l'air frais lui fouettant le visage. Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui dans le jardin, mais il ne remarqua personne alentour. Son imagination lui jouait encore des tours… Comme à chaque fois qu'il risquait ainsi sa vie pour retrouver celle qui lui donnait la réelle impression d'être vivant.

Il se retrouva rapidement dehors, derrière les barrières hautes et infranchissables de la propriété Malefoyienne, sous le soleil d'hiver. Il frissonna en remontant son écharpe noire que lui avait offerte Hermione quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle y avait brodé leurs initiales en lettrines blanches dans un petit coin, invisible sans doute pour ceux qui ne savaient pas…

Il inspira profondément, se préparant au Transplanage qui lui apporterait ce goût répugnant dans la gorge et cette envie de vomir qu'il connaissait trop bien. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se retourna d'un bond pour faire face à deux yeux vert-de-gris appartenant à Blaise Zabini, l'un de ses comparses.

« Blaise… Tu m'as fait peur ! S'esclaffa-t-il en tentant de faire retrouver aux battements de son cœur un rythme normal.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? Tu avais l'air… angoissé ! Tu vas quelque part ?

- Oui. Prendre l'air. Répliqua froidement Théo en retrouvant son masque de parfait petit mangemort soumis aux lois d'un monde auquel il ne croyait pourtant pas.

- Il n'y a pas d'air à l'intérieur ?

- Si. Mais pas le même… Alors, excuse moi, mais… »

Il allait transplaner mais une autre personne apparut auprès de Blaise : Drago. Adossé à la barrière de fer séparant le manoir du vrai monde, il planta son regard dans celui de Théo avec un sourire d'un sadisme à faire peur. Théo se retourna -sentant brusquement une présence derrière lui- et se retrouva face à Crabbe et Goyle, les acolytes de Drago qui le suivaient depuis toujours comme de parfaits petits toutous. Théo comprit instantanément que ses anciens compagnons de chambre ne l'avaient pas suivis sans but.

« Un problème, les gars ?

- Non… Aucun. Le seul problème que nous ayons est presque réglé ! Précisa Drago en se détachant du mur pour se placer face à lui, sa main enfoncée dans sa poche serrant sa baguette magique.

- Génial… Alors je… »

Crabbe -ou Goyle, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance à ses yeux- l'attrapa par derrière alors que Blaise enfonçait son poing dans son ventre avec une extrême violence. Il se plia sous la force du coup en sentant son estomac se retourner.

« En vérité, c'est toi le problème à éliminer ! Articula Drago avant qu'un second coup atteigne le visage du jeune martyr. Nous t'avons suivi les dernières semaines… Granger… Une Sang-de-Bourbe. Je ne pensais pas que tu puisses tomber aussi bas ! Si au moins, elle était belle… Mais non. Elle est d'une banalité… Elle ne mérite pas les regards d'hommes tels que nous ! Et toi… tu risques nos vies pour la voir !? »

Un autre coup percuta le nez de Théodore, un filet de sang coulant sur son arcade, sa lèvre inférieure et sa narine gauche. Il tenta de se libérer de l'étreinte de Crabbe -ou Goyle- mais ne put y parvenir. Il savait que seul contre quatre, il lui était impossible de se défendre ou même de penser à fuir. Il pensait à Hermione, uniquement à elle alors que les coups lui percutaient le visage et le ventre. Il finit par se retrouver au sol, Blaise, Crabbe, et Goyle frappant chaque partie de son corps alors qu'il se repliait sur lui-même. Drago se contentait de tourner autour de lui, observant ce spectacle excitant au possible, quasi jouissif de torture.

Le visage de Théo était couvert de sang quand Drago -commençant à s'ennuyer- prit sa baguette magique dans sa poche.

« Endoloris ! »

Un cri de douleur résonna dans les contrés enneigés alors que le souffre-douleur se crispait dans la poudreuse blanche tachetée de rouge. Une larme s'échappa de son regard alors qu'il fermait les yeux, des milliers d'images vrillant son cerveau comme des lames. Alors qu'il était si proche de la mort -qu'il pouvait sentir sa présence à ses côtés- il pensait uniquement à ce petit bout de femme qui avait bouleversé sa vie durant les derniers mois. Pourquoi pensait-il au bonheur dans un instant pareil ? Était ce une sorte d'autodestruction ? Un besoin masochiste de se faire encore plus mal ? Il se souvint de ce regard à la bibliothèque, un jour d'automne… De ce premier baiser échangé au détour d'un couloir comme si c'était une habitude… De cette première fois au beau milieu d'un champ avant qu'ils découvrent la caserne de pompiers au début du printemps… De ce premier « je t'aime » qu'il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille avant de la quitter quelques semaines auparavant… De ce premier rêve qu'il avait fait d'elle et de lui ayant une famille dans un monde en paix…

Le prénom d'Hermione franchit ses lèvres et il décolla simplement du sol quand Drago le souleva, le regard noir.

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas, Théo ! Nous allons lui donner de tes nouvelles… Pour ne pas qu'elle se pose des questions !

- Non… Arriva-t-il à articuler, si bas qu'il doutait que quiconque l'entende.

- On lui enverra un petit souvenir. » Précisa Blaise avec un sourire goguenard.

Il passa sa baguette près de son oreille, comme si il allait la découper -ce qu'il ne fit pas… pour le moment avant de prononcer un Doloris. Théo serra les dents, mais un hurlement de douleur rauque franchit la barrière de sa gorge, chaque muscle de son corps semblant crier avec lui.

« Ta petite pute te rejoindra bien assez tôt ! Murmura Drago près de son oreille. Adieu mon ami… »

Il plaqua alors sa baguette sur le torse de Théo qui ferma les yeux avant même d'y être forcé par le sortilège funèbre que prononça son soit disant « ami ».

« Avada Kedavra. »

******.**

**.**

Hermione s'écroula sur son lit, une nausée -n'ayant rien à voir avec sa grossesse la submergeant. Il n'était pas venu… Il n'était pas venu… Il n'était pas venu… Ce leitmotiv percutant lui donnait envie de vomir… Ou d'exploser… Ou pire : de pleurer. Elle enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller en retenant un sanglot. L'avait-il abandonné ? Ou avait-il été retenu ? Elle craignait le pire. Mais qu'Est-ce qui était pire ? Qu'il se soit fait repéré ou qu'il ait prit peur ? Qu'il ne l'aime plus ?

« Hermione, ma chérie, ça va ? »

La voix de Molly obligea Hermione à relever la tête, fronçant ses poings contre ses yeux pour en effacer les futures larmes qu'elle ne pouvait retenir. Madame Weasley parut inquiète et s'installa au pied du lit de la jeune fille avec une moue douce et maternelle.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Ron m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu rentré en pleurs… Harry et lui voulaient venir te voir, mais j'ai pensé que tu serais plus à l'aise avec moi. Ça s'est mal passé ? Il l'a mal prit ?

- Non… Il… Il n'est pas venu…

- Peut être qu'il a été retenu quelque part ?

- Non… Il vient toujours… Il vient toujours… »

Le corps de la jeune Gryffondor était crispé, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau de ses bras repliés alors qu'elle se balançait d'avant en arrière à la manière d'un métronome. Molly posa sa main sur la sienne avec une extrême tendresse.

« Qui Est-ce ? Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu autant ?

- C'est… C'est personne… ça va… il… il viendra la semaine prochaine… »

Ces mots semblaient si vrais dès qu'elle les prononça et Molly comprit qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'en parler davantage ou de se faire briser tous ces rêves. Elle soupira simplement avant de se lever pour embrasser le front de la jeune brune, tentant de lui remonter le moral. Elle quitta ensuite la chambre, laissant Hermione se rallonger, fermant les yeux pour oublier les mille questions qui l'oppressaient.

Molly rejoint le salon où quelques membres de l'Ordre étaient installés, en pleine discussion quant à une prochaine attaque contre un groupe de Mangemorts établis chez les Parkinson. Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient également présents, participants à la discussion bien que la petite dernière ne soit pas acceptée durant les combats. Harry releva la tête vers sa mère d'adoption et presque belle-mère, l'air étonné de la revoir si vite.

« Qu'Est-ce qu'elle a Hermione, alors !? Lança Ron, interrompant Severus Rogue qui le fusilla du regard.

- Rien… Un… problème personnel !

- Harry et moi sommes ses meilleurs amis ! On a le droit de savoir !

- Alors c'est à elle qu'il faut parler, pas à moi ! Riposta sèchement Molly en levant les yeux au ciel, manifestement irritée par le ton de son fils.

- En tout cas, elle vient de recevoir un colis ! C'est une chouette bizarre qui l'a ramené… Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant… »

Molly fronça les sourcils en observant le paquet qu'Harry désigna d'un signe de tête. Remus baissa les yeux vers le sol avant d'oser grommeler ce qu'il pensait.

« Normalement, seuls les hiboux connaissant ce lieu peuvent y venir. Hermione ne devrait pas donner notre adresse à n'importe qui.

- Et tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas de son genre de faire ce genre d'erreur. »

Ginny se leva afin d'aller se poster près de la table où était posé le paquet qu'elle observait depuis bien longtemps avec une certaine convoitise. N'y tenant plus elle saisit les coins du cartons et commença à tirer pour l'ouvrir, sous les regards des autres -adultes et adolescents- abasourdis de son cran. Molly murmura un simple « Tu ne devrais pas… » mais sa fille ne l'écouta pas, trop curieuse. Hermione faisait trop de secrets depuis bien longtemps… Et elle voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa petite tête.

Ginny rabattit les pans de cartons de la boite et se pencha pour voir ce qu'il contenait. Elle se retrouva en arrière en un bond d'un mètre, renversant le paquet au passage alors qu'un hurlement strident s'échappait de ses lèvres. Une tête ensanglantée roula alors sur le sol. La tête tranchée d'un homme qui semblait ne plus avoir de visage tant il était défiguré. Son nez était complètement fracturé, écrasé. Sa peau était blanche et bleu.

Mais Molly savait -ou du moins pressentait- qu'il s'agissait de l'homme que fréquentait Hermione. Sa supposition fut confirmée lorsqu'un message apparut dans le salon où tous semblaient figés, incapable de réagir.

« Souvenir du traître pour sa petite pute »

Tous les regards s'étaient arrêtés sur ses lettres flottantes dans l'air comme dessinées avec du sang. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait bouger. Aucun d'eux ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Personne ne parlait. Des nœuds dans la gorge. Des larmes pleins les yeux. Ils se moquaient de l'identité de cet inconnu… Il avait été tué par leurs ennemis. Et c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Plus encore, il était lié à une personne qu'ils considéraient comme leur sœur, fille, amie. Molly était la seule à savoir à quel point.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit à la volée.

« J'ai entendu un… »

La voix d'Hermione s'évanouit dans sa gorge quand son regard se posa sur la tête au sol… Seul _souvenir du traître _qu'elle avait tant aimé pour la _petite pute _qu'elle était…

******.**

**.**

**Note d'auteur : vOilà... euh... pOurquoi ai-je l'impressiOn que certaines d'entre vous vont avoir des envies de meurtres envers moi ? Nan, mais encOr' une fois, je n'y suis pour riien ! J'contrôle pas mes persOs, vous vous souvenez ? En tout cas, j'espère tout de même que ça vous a plu... (ou pas) Je vous laisse imaginer la suite -car cet Os n'en aura pas. Les mangemOrts retrouveront peut-être HermiOne & ils la tueront... Ou peut-être qu'elle vivra heureuse très lOngtemps avec son ptit garçOn -ui ui, c'est un garçon, ça j'l'ai décidé quand même ! ^^' Enfin, c'est à vous de voir ! (vOus imaginez quOii ?) Moi, j'le sais... enfin, j'ai imaginé ma suite... Mais je vous laisse imaginer la vOtre !**

**BisOus bisOus, reviews reviews ! & à bientOt avec Magically yOurs, Fair-Play & Romà -pour l'instant...**

**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**


End file.
